


Did I Hit You That Hard?

by duchessofwraiths, OliviaRose



Series: Housesstuck [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, First Meetings, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofwraiths/pseuds/duchessofwraiths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRose/pseuds/OliviaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fanfiction in a series of Potterstuck AU entitled Housesstuck. This is how our characters meet in first year, so the reader knows the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux Meets A Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> meetings of as many character combinations as we could come up with will be updated until it's not...

"Accio Textbooks!"  
Sollux looked up as a thousand page tome nearly missed his head, zooming into the hands of a stressed-out green clad Slytherin his age and height who already had six other books to contend with. He hissed involuntarily when another followed suit, smacking him on the back of the head. Textbooks. Plural. 

The girl in question had curly horns to match her hair, which frizzed out in all directions. Sollux idly wondered if she kept the rest of her stuff in that haze of ringlets. He didn't care if it was mean; after all, she was a Slytherin. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that snakes were mean as a blistering summer's day, and it was ridiculous as the Seven-Fanged Kiks in the Owlery to even keep such a racist House going.  
Sollux was decidedly not in a good mood after losing a perfect score on his Charms exam due to misreading a question (what kind of Ravenclaw misreads a question? One focusing his life on Muggle technology, according to his classmate Kanaya), and the abuse this serpentine frizzy haired GIRL had just unwittingly inflicted was the cherry on the tart.  
"Can you watch yourself?!" He snapped, and the girl's eyes widened in (obviously falsified) shock.  
"Did I hit you?"  
"No, I regularly enjoy screaming in a library."  
Ms. Condescension glared at them briefly, but she quickly went off to attend to some idiot who evidently did enjoy screaming in a library. Sollux couldn't see the perpetrator over the bookcases, so the thought of having outgrown a peer did momentarily calm him enough to say "Sorry. That hurt."  
"I am the sorry one. Merlin's beard, I had no idea that the spell worked so fast!"  
"Was it your first time?"  
She nodded. Sollux thought back to the spell and was grudgingly impressed. That was at least a fourth year spell, if anything. He refused to give Emerald Robes the satisfaction, so he merely grunted. She seemed to take it as a compliment, and she next had the audacity to sit down next to him. In the spot his laptop's second hard drive (Internet had recently made it into the mainstream Wizarding World for education and sales purposes, but Sollux had had his for years) usually occupied, now sat a girl who was...uh oh, she was almost pretty. Sollux kept his eye determinedly fixed on her emerald collar so he wouldn't forget her House as she spoke.  
"My name is Aradia! I couldn't help but notice you are coding."  
"You know what coding is." Sollux stated flatly.  
"Of course!" Aradia whispered. "I am half blood! My mother is a hacker."  
"A half blood Slytherin?" Sollux snorted with derision, closing out the program. He shut his laptop and 'Aradia'seemed offended.  
"Do you hate Slytherins or something?"  
"Or something."  
"Why?"  
Sollux ignored her, wiping his glasses on his shirt. She repeated herself, this time tapping his head with her wand. All her books tumbled to the floor. Sollux waited a second before bowing to etiquette, grubbing on the floor like an idiot. "Because you are all selfish and self-contained, as well as prejudiced."  
"Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Aradia snatched her books from Sollux's reach, jumping to her feet. Her wand toppled onto the rug.  
"Wait-your wand..." Sollux picked it up. It was heavier than he expected for such a thin one. His own was almost twice that length.  
"I don't wand your stupid help!"  
They both stared at each other, and Sollux began to laugh.  
"It isn't even funny. Just a slip of the tongue."Aradia began giggling.  
"I'll slip you some tongue." Sollux muttered, but she was close enough that she blushed at that. Sollux did as well. "My brother says it."  
"I'm glad I befriended you and not your brother." Aradia began to turn. Sollux stopped her.  
"We're friends?"  
"Well, we are both experiencing the lovely bonding moment of watching a lunatic get kicked out." The shouting in the distance had grown steadily louder, and Ms. Condescension had a boy levitating in the air by his ankle. Sollux was unsure if that was legal, but Aradia was grinning. Sollux smiled back, and they laughed as the short horns kid wailed his way out of the library. He sure knew a lot of curse words for eleven. Sollux was almost jealous.  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he nearly gagged on her hair. It was spilling into his mouth, and he pushed her sideways gently.  
"Your hair is an animal."  
"Yeah, I call her Lusus."  
The name was so ridiculous Sollux burst out cackling again, knocking over the books in the shelf behind him. The librarian might Killing curse him now. He froze, and everyone was staring.  
"She's coming back!" Aradia whispered, jarring him out of his shock.  
"On the count of two."  
"Three."  
"TWO." Sollux insisted, and by TWO they were scurrying into a side corrider. The Condescension's scream of rage was piercing the air like a Muggle smoke alarm. That's when Aradia got hungry.  
They ended up going to the Great Hall together by way of a back staircase Aradia had never known about before. He walked her to the Slytherins before sitting back down next to the Maryam twins to much catcalling. Second month of Hogwarts and he was a pariah.  
Sitting at House segregated tables, Sollux realized he had broken a cardinal rule. Making an actual friend was going to get in the way of straight O's come fifth year.  
Also, why was she winking?  
Damned Slytherins.


	2. Karkat Gets Schoolfed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets the girl of his nightmares because he is failing Transfiguration. First year in the middle of November.

The cane caught him in the stomach. Karkat Vantas doubled over, wheezing out every obscenity he knew, which was quite extensive due to boredom-fueled research. The girl was at least two inches taller than him, and it was taking all his self control to not trip her where she stood. Blind and diabolically evil, just his luck.

"Did I just hit you?"

"Yes you fucking hit my intestines you vision-challenged clown!"

Why didnt he call her out on what she truly was, a psycho? Karkat didn't want her to leave. He needed this. It had been two months of "wizard school", and he was worse at this than at public school. Transfiguration. What job was he going to have that would require him to fucking change a toothpick into a flobberworm? Lowest lifeform until he came along, according to that douchebag in the library with the stupid wavy horns. Karkat touched his own short ones self-consciously.

"Good." Pyrope cackled, sitting down in the armchair opposite him and staring directly to his right with a grin so wide Karkat wanted to measure it for supreme accuracy when he told Dave later on. "That's what I was aiming for. I like fleshy targets."

Someone older than him laughed on their way through the common room and Karkat's ears went red. He knocked over the bowl of gummy pumpkins on the table. Little orange gummies flew everywhere. He muttered a spell at it, and his wand flew out of his hand.

Pyrope laughed at him.

"You have a temper. No wonder you're already acquainted with the headmaster for a disturbance in the library."

"How did you-" Karkat sputtered.

"Your departure wasn't exactly subtle. It was easy to follow you."

Follow? She couldn't follow a troll on the ground.

"Are you tutoring me or not?"

"Look who's all professional. I command you to stop it at once." Pyrope folded her arms across her chest, and her elbows were cutting the air.

"Do you eat?"

"Only enemies." That stupid smile again.

Karkat threw the money onto the coffee table. "Here's ten Sickles." His heart sank when he only counted eight. "Wait...fuck where are the others?!" He sank to his knees, grabbing at the rug under the table. Cloth passed through his hand, but no money.

"Pay me later."

"I'm fucking broke, Pyrope!"

Silence.

"Sorry. I'll just..." Karkat got up.

"First one's free."

"Why?" he demanded.

"You're hot, silly!"

"We're eleven and you're blind." Karkat sat back down, almost...pleased?

"Imagine how hot you'll be 7th year. Which one?" She opened the textbook.

"I had trouble with the third unit." Karkat moved her hand to the right page.

"You ready?"

"Ready."

Terezi Pyrope's voice went on into the night, until they were both sleeping on the floor, textbook nearby.


End file.
